Episode 362: Travis McElroy Presents: Waffle Friend
"Travis McElroy Presents: Waffle Friend" was originally released on July 10, 2017. Description Okay, so, you're going to hit a point in this episode where we start talking about who would win in a very real war between horse-mounted humans and centaurs. And we want you to know, right now, before getting started, that this will be the remainder of the episode. Just managing expectations, here. Suggested Talking Points Preparing for Buffett Battle, Driving Test Cop Friends, Body Exploration, Sisterhood of the Stolen Pants, Garofal-O's, Humans & Horses vs. Centaurs Outline 8:29 - Hey MBMBaM, about two months ago, I got pulled over during my driver's test, for pulling out in front of unknown. I normally don't drive this poorly, but the cop who was giving me the test made me nervous. How do I stay chill next time I take it? -- name read on the show 12:40 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport and Nick Potter (possibly Nicolas Potter), from YaDrew Answers user Questions Lost in Time, who asks: True or False: You have fully explored your entire body at least once? 18:08 - I picked up a pair of jeans one day, and couldn't remember where I bought them, but they quickly became my favorite pair of jeans. After wearing them a few times, it hit me there's a chance they're my roommates, and they ended up in my laundry by accident. She hasn't said anything, and there's a chance I just forgot I bought them. I checked, and we don't wear the same size, but I also know that those are just justifications I'm using, to avoid possibly having to give up my favorite pair of jeans. What should I do? -- Potential Denim Deviant 21:08 - I recently discovered that my brother eats toaster waffles weird. Instead of eating both waffles separately with some kind of spreadable food stuff or syrup, he immediately takes the waffles, after they have popped out from the toaster, and eats them without any accompanying butter, jam, marmalade, etc. Furthermore, he holds them together as if they are sandwich slices without any actual filling, taking large bites out of both dry waffles at a time. How do I communicate to him that he's doing this wrong, or is it weird that I find this weird? -- Whacked Out By Waffle Weirdness 29:07 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Sponsored by MeUndies. Advertisement from Inside Pop. 36:07 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from YaDrew Answers user Max Tyler, who asks: In a war between Centaurs and Men on horses who would win? By the way, it would be in a fantasy world with swords, spears, bows and arrows, and suchlike. Thanks in advance! 53:06 - Housekeeping 55:07 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Christian, who asks: Is Minecraft based on a true story? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Zoe Kinsky